Vendetta
by blueblackangel
Summary: A series of murders terrorize and confound the people of Forks and the hired detective with a helping hand...except the Cullens and especially Edward. Rated for violence. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta

Chapter One: Introducing Ludwig Ibott

Death Toll: 2

Ludwig Ibott sits at his desk and prepares for a meeting with his superior. After gathering his notes together, he hears the _Ding_ of the bell.

'_Perfect timing.'_

"Ah, Ludwig. Right on time. We need to discuss certain things…"

"I agree," says Ludwig to his superior, "There are things that need to be changed."

"Need to be changed!?" gasps his superior.

"Yes, 'need to be changed.' You see, I-"

"No," interrupts his superior, "_You_ see. Your idea of change is completely unacceptable! You-"

"I beg your pardon, but I must insist-"

"You must insist nothing! Nothing at all!" shouts his superior going red in the face, "Your 'changes' cause nothing but trouble! There is nothing wrong with our methods and-"

"But, my kind superior, if we only consider certain details of cases…We'd find the one responsible for it that much sooner! The motives, you see, the connections! Not the usual list of subjects, his ex-wife murdered his mother, but more! Times are changing and if we don't catch up-"

"You are inexperienced in this arena of expertise and-"

"But that's precisely it!"

"WHAT?"

"You see, sir, I'm new, fresh meat if you will. I can change; I-"

"You, you, you, Bah!" shouts the superior taking deep breaths. Finally calming his voice down to a normal volume he continues, "Ludwig, I don't want to argue with you. Instead, I'm offering you a chance to, hmm, _redeem_ yourself-"

"Redeem myself?" asks Ludwig, aghast.

"Do not interrupt me!" shouts the superior with short breaths, "But yes, redeem yourself. In the small town of Forks, Washington there has been two murders. The Chief Police, Charles Swan is frantic and is calling for help. I think it's a good place to test your 'changes' and prove _my_self right."

"I accept! I will prove _my_self correct! I will find the cause of these murders, sir, and I'll find them quickly."

"Ah ha," mumbles the amused, but relieved superior. He considers himself lucky to be rid of the fellow, "Let's discuss transportations…"

* * *

It's not too difficult to find the police station in Forks. "Actually," says Ludwig to himself (in the safety of his rental car of course), "It's not too difficult to find anything at all. This will be much too easy."

After parking his blue rental car in only visitor's parking space, he gathers his black trench coat and his black briefcase (a distinction to his pale skin) and walks toward the entrance. Right before he walks in, he takes a deep breath to quell any fluttering nerves and walks inside. Immediately he is aghast.

He has never seen anything so frenzied, so frantic before. He wonders if this town has had _any _murder at all. Ludwig holds his head high and walks to the nearest gentleman. Politely tapping the middle-aged man on the shoulder, Ludwig asks, "Good sir, can you please point me in the direction of a Mister Chief Charles Swan?" The man looks at him as if Ludwig is very stupid. Starting to feel nervous Ludwig presses, "Sir, I need to speak with a Chief Charles Swan. It's of the utmost importance I assure you."

"Look mister," says the man in a raspy voice (quite a contrast to Ludwig's clear, clean voice), "Chief Swan is only interested in seeing people who have any information on the two murders, particularly his daughter's."

"His daughter's!"

"Yes, his daughter's, you idiot!" says the man.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I am not native to this town, so I…"

"Oh," says the man in his horrible raspy voice, "That explains it." (Pause) "Wait a minute. You're that guy. That guy who's coming."

"That guy?"

"Yes that guy! That man. That man who's going to help solve the murders and find the murderer. The "fledging detective" as your boss put it. You're from…where are you from?"

"Trenton…I work in both Trenton, New Jersey and New York, New York," answers Ludwig. Still feeling pressed to find Chief Charles Swan Ludwig asks again, "I beg your pardon, sir, but it's imperative that I speak to a Mister Chief Charles Swan-"

"Oh yeah, of course. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I had never said my name. Do you wish to know it?"

"Yes," answers the man exasperated.

"It is Ludwig Ibott. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," says Ludwig offering his hand to shake. The man ignores the gesture.

"Why do you talk funny?"

Ordinarily Ludwig would have answered the question, but the man has yet to at least point the general direction of Chief Swan and Ludwig for once is becoming annoyed.

"Please, sir, the Chief…?"

"Oh right, I forgot," says the man, "This way."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

For a man who has lost his daughter, he doesn't seem very depressed. _'Actually, he seems as though he's repelling all emotion. Poor man, must be numb. He must be determined to find the murderer.'_

Wisely choosing not to voice his thoughts aloud, Ludwig speaks, "So we'll start with the first death…"

"That would be my daughter," says Chief Swan. Ludwig fidgets slightly, and fully aware that he is in a small office, door closed, and a potentially dangerous, emotional man is talking about the event that has made him a potentially dangerous, emotional man. Loosening his collar, Ludwig gulps and asks,

"Let's start with the facts. How did she die? Here, in my notes, it states a Mister Doctor Carlisle Cullen has examined her. Is this not correct?" Ludwig is secretly pleased to feel his confidence coming back.

Chief Swan's voice starts off unemotional, "Yes, Dr. Cullen looked at her. Stabbed and suffocated." ("Oh my." Ludwig's hand goes to his mouth) "Apparently stabbed before she suffocated, the bastard!" By this time, it has escalated into a shout.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Wait! You haven't heard the best part!" shouts Chief Swan.

"The best part…?"

"Dr. Cullen said that it was procedure to _fully_ examine _dead_ victims to see how they die. Guess what?" (He doesn't wait for Ludwig to gather his thoughts together) "She was raped! You hear that? _Raped_!"

"Sir, I-"

"Who would rape her? Who would have the _nerve_ to even touch her in a way that she felt the _slightest_ bit uncomfortable?!" shouts Chief Swan. Ludwig clears his throat.

"Sir," starts off Ludwig, nice and slow and (hopefully) calming, "I'm truly sorry for your loss. I want to find the murderer, too. I will work diligently to find this madman. But, sir, I _am_ lacking information…"

"You mean subjects? You want subjects?"

"Yes, if you have an idea. Or if a list of men that she, ah, spent time with…"

"Hmm, well I suppose her school friends, Eric, Mike, Tyler…she hung around with Jacob a bit. And, well, she spent most of her time with her boyfriend, Edward and his family."

"Edward…?"

"Cullen."

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen's son? I was not aware that he had son."

"Adopted."

"Ah."

"Ludwig?" says Chief Swan.

"Yes?"

"There's something wrong with the list I gave you."

"I beg your pardon?" asks Ludwig politely.

"One of the people, Tyler, he, well, he's the second victim."

"The second victim?" echoes Ludwig, aghast.

"Yes, he is. Dr. Cullen examined him, too…" Chief Swan pauses here; Ludwig senses apprehension and encourages him to continue.

"I saw the body, as well as my daughter's, and well, both are pretty mangled up. Dr. Cullen said that he died of a broken neck. There were several other bones broken, too…but the way they were broken…" Chief Swan shudders.

"Yes?" prompts Ludwig.

"A couple of bones were sticking out…of his skin. Really disgusting," finishes Chief Swan.

"Oh my," says Ludwig in response, "I wonder…"

"What?" asks Chief Swan desperately.

"I wonder if…"

"Sir!"

Ludwig stops and turns to see the visitor. The woman looks like secretary, a very panicked one at that.

"Sir, One of the bodies has been stolen!"

"What?" shouts Chief Swan (loud enough to make Ludwig wince) getting up.

"Chief, your daughter's body…has been stolen."

* * *

YAY! I finished Chapter 1. This is more fun to write than my other story "Moon River," speaking of which…I apologize to anyone reading that fanfic; I haven't been very good at updating that one. Homework can really get you down. I will update that soon.

Just so you know, this fanfic was inspired by Tim Burton's "Sleepy Hollow." Yes, Ludwig is based off (or inspired by whichever you prefer) of Ichabod Crane. Don't be surprised to find that they have similar mannerisms.

Adieu, adieu!


	2. Theories and Investigations

"Chief, your daughter's body…has been stolen

"_Chief, your daughter's body…has been stolen."_

Vendetta

Chapter 2: Theories and Investigations

Death Toll: 2

Ludwig swiftly slides into the passenger side of the police cruiser, as Charlie starts the car, not waiting for Ludwig to get his seatbelt on.

"Chief Charles Swan?"

"Chief Swan, for now," says Chief Swan.

"Ah, yes, well, where was the body last?"

"That's where we're going," says Chief Swan to Ludwig, speeding down the highway, "There is no a morgue in the hospital; our hospital is too small. Hopefully after these killings, the hospital will be enlarged."

"Ah," remarks Ludwig.

"She was at Port Angeles," continues Chief Swan, "There's a bit more tourism there."

Ludwig nods politely and scribbles some notes in a small dark notebook. Once he's done that, he asks Chief Swan, "Anything else? Did they find any DNA or anything of sort on her person?"

Chief Swan sighs and then replies, "I don't know. We sent it in to Seattle, but it might days, weeks."

"Oh," shortly remarks Ludwig, "Then I suppose we cannot depend on DNA samples, at least not anytime soon."

"Right." (Short pause) "Oh look, we're here," announces Chief Swan.

"Oh, this is Port Angeles," comments Ludwig.

"Yes, not much different from Forks, huh?"

"Too true."

Within no time at all, Chief Swan parks the car and Ludwig observes a group of frantic police at the hospital. As they approach the group, Ludwig discovers that the group is worried about where the body may be. But to Ludwig, there's a more pressing question than the whereabouts of the body, _'Why did they steal the body?'_

Finally making his way amongst the sea of panic-stricken officers and onlookers, Ludwig finds the classic aftermath scene. Yellow caution tape surrounds a room in the morgue and faded white chalk marking outline where they believed the body once was. Ludwig slips on his gloves and puts on a monocle. Not just an ordinary monocle, this monocle had a magnifying glass built iin, or rather, Ludwig turned a magnifying glass into a monocle. He carries a brief case filled with many small tools and gadgets for detective work. He may be a "fledgling detective," but he is prepared.

He makes his way under the criss-crossed caution tape and steps into the crime scene. Here, he makes his way around the yellowish white room (in his mind the room should be repainted), taking pictures with a small digital camera. He photographs every corner, nook, everything. In here, he notices no security camera. Huffing at such limited resources, Ludwig goes back to bare basics. Walking toward the bed, he notes something rather unusual. The bed sheets look neat. Whoever stole the body was not in any hurry to do so, so much that the thief made the bed to a degree. (The police had assured him, nothing had been touched.) The sheets were neatly folded at the end of bed.

_Why?_

Sighing in confusion, Ludwig walks toward the bed, looking around carefully for any clue who might be the thief. Who may also be the murderer.

* * *

"That's a bummer," says Chief Swan in the cruiser on the way back to Forks, "No clues, no nothing."

"Not a single trace of evidence," says Ludwig, "Clever, very clever indeed."

"Clever?"

"Why yes!" exclaims Ludwig, "Not a single thread of evidence, even when the thief went so far as to make the bed. Very clever…"

"Hmph," replies Chief Swan, "You call it clever; I call it an annoyance."

"An annoyance? Hardly so, sir."

"Please don't call me 'sir'."

"I'm sorry," apologizes Ludwig.

"Anyway, how is it hardly an annoyance?" asks Chief Swan.

"Well, it enlightens us about the thief-"

"The murderer, you mean."

"We cannot make any assumptions," interrupts Ludwig firmly, "Not until we have evidence. As I was saying, the thief knows both towns well…"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that the murderer and/or the thief are much closer than you think. Someone who was trusted, perhaps by everyone in the town," concludes Ludwig, "This is no outsider."

Chief Swan stays quiet.

"I don't believe we've discussed all the possibilities," says Ludwig as they enter Forks City Limits.

Chief Swan considers this. Then he agrees, "Yes, you're right. Let's discuss at my house. Would it help if you saw her room?"

"Immensely so."

"Then it's settled," says Chief Swan, "We're going to my house."

* * *

"Please, make yourself comfortable," says Chief Swan.

"Thank you," replies Ludwig as he sits in the sofa in living room. Chief Swan's house is very small, with only two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. The rest of the house had the essentials: kitchen, laundry room, and living room. Ludwig has already seen Chief Swan's daughter's room. After making last minutes notes in his notebook, he looks to Chief Swan who is sitting down in a recliner.

"So, what other possibilities do we need to discuss?" asks Chief Swan.

"First," begins Ludwig, "What do you think happened? With regards to the crimes."

"I think that the killer killed Bella, Tyler and stole Bella's body."

"Why?"

"What?" asks Chief Swan, slightly shocked.

"Why do you believe so?"

"Well…"

"There are other possibilities," says Ludwig, "You said that she has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen."

"He could be involved in this somehow."

"What do you think?" asks Chief Swan.

"Well, I don't believe he murdered your daughter," says Ludwig, "What may have happened is that someone else murdered her, and…"

"And what?" presses Chief Swan.

Ludwig suddenly shifts thought, "What is your opinion of Edward Cullen? When you first said his name, you seemed somehow reluctant…"

Chief Swan sighs, "I don't trust him. Not one bit. You see, he left her for part of her senior year. No calls, no messages, no visits, no nothing. Then he randomly comes back and Bella races back in his arms like nothing ever happened. She even threatened to move out when I said she couldn't see Edward again."

"Oh," says Ludwig, "I did not know that."

"So you think it was Edward now?" asks Chief Swan. Ludwig notes that his tone sounds rather hopeful.

"Hmm, I will have to visit him and Dr. Carlisle Cullen as well."

Chief Swan nods with a smug expression.

"What were you going to say before?" he finally asks.

Ludwig takes a deep breath, "There could be as many as three persons involved: the murderer who murdered your daughter, another person may have murdered Tyler, and a different person may have stolen the body. Yet, I do not believe three different persons are involved."

"So, you think there's two different people?" asks Chief Swan.

"Yes, I do. Tyler and Isabella were not murdered in the same fashion," Ludwig pauses, the says, "Two different murderers, one of which is the thief."

Chief Swan encourages him to explain.

"Chief Swan, whoever killed Tyler might have done so out of response of Bella's murder. Perhaps stole her body, too? No, Bella's killer must have stolen her body."

Chief Swan considers this, opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind (so it seems) and says something different, "Do you have any suspects?"

"Currently? No, I do not," says Ludwig, "I will need to interview quite a few people."

"But you think the murderer or murderers live in Forks?"

"Of that I am most certain."

"Where will you start?" asks Chief Swan curiously.

Ludwig considers this and then states, "I will start with Edward Cullen."

* * *

Finished Chapter 2! Next chapter Ludwig meets and interviews with Edward. Not too much action there, but it's nice to know how Edward feels. Ludwig with also shares information about the cases that we didn't know about. I don't think the chapter will be too long. We'll just have to wait and see.

Your thoughts and criticism are most welcome!


	3. Interviewing Edward Cullen

"_Where will you start?" asks Chief Swan curiously._

_Ludwig considers this and then states, "I will start with Edward Cullen."_

Vendetta

Chapter 3: Interview with Edward Cullen

Death Toll: 2

Standing in front of the door to huge, well-to-do, white mansion of the Cullens, Ludwig recalls the most peculiar sense of dread he felt on the winding driveway. Every cell in his being had been urging him to turn back, that the house is not safe, especially now during this chaotic time. Nevertheless, he had ignored his queasiness and now starts to wonder if turning back had been a good idea.

'I can still turn back now…' Ludwig reminds himself. But, if he doesn't interview Edward now, when will he? The boy should be going to college in about a month. Logically, interviewing Edward now is the best option, but his instincts (which he had not felt in _very long_ time) are telling him to flee.

After another moment of musings and ponderings, Ludwig realizes the clearest choice. Logic will find the murderer, not instinct.

Tentatively, he knocks on the door.

"Hello?" (Knock) "Hello?" (Knocks twice) "Is anyone there?"

Slowly (as if to show Ludwig he can still run for it) the door opens and sad, heart face woman answers the door.

"Hello," she says in greeting.

"Ma'am," says Ludwig getting straight to the point, "I am Detective Ludwig Ibott, sent here to help solve the murders in Forks. One of the victims Isabella Swan, I am informed, has been dating with your son, Edward Cullen. I need an audience with him."

The woman nods sadly, "Mr. Ibott, I am Esme Cullen, Edward's adoptive mother. Do you need to speak with him so soon? Can't you wait, he's very upset…"

"Ma'am, I cannot wait. The sooner I speak with him, the sooner I can find the murderer," explains Ludwig noting the characteristic, motherly protectiveness of Esme.

"You think Edward did it?" she asks very grave. It almost sounds like a statement.

"O-oh n-no, ma'am," stammers Ludwig, taken aback by her sudden shift in mood. Trying to subtly clear his throat, he states, "I do not make any assumptions without proper evidence. However, he being the victim's girlfriend puts him in high risk. If he didn't kill either of the two, then the sooner I interview him, the sooner his name is cleared."

She looks down in a contemplative manner, then looks up at him and says, "You can come in." She opens the door wider and steps aside. When Ludwig goes in, he looks for Esme to show him where Edward is, but when closes the door behind him he cannot find her. _'She vanished,'_ is the quick, illogical thought that runs through his head, yet before he can reprimand himself for thinking such thoughts he hears some music.

The piano is quickly interrupted by, "No! Play a different theme! Something old and creepy…"

The piano playing starts up again, this time playing the "Psycho" theme.

"Yes!" compliments the first voice.

Ludwig follows the piano playing to its source and finds two young men at the piano. One, noticeably very large and presumably the first voice, stands by the piano, while the smaller one plays it. Ludwig also notices that small one is Edward Cullen, Isabella's boyfriend from the photographs.

"Excuse me?" shouts Ludwig over the music as he nears the young men, "Excuse me? Are you Edward Cullen?"

The larger one laughs loudly and says, "Nope, but he is," and he points to Edward still playing the piano.

Ludwig gulps, feeling an irrational fear sweep through his person, and reaches out to tap Edward on the shoulder so he may start the interview. But before actually touching him, Edward sharply turns and abruptly ends the song. Ludwig backs away instinctively and Edward smirks in response.

"I understand that you wish to interview me," says Edward, clearing holding the upper-hand in the situation, "And I understand that interviews are usually done in private."

Ludwig stammers, "Y-y-yes, u-usually."

"Emmett," says Edward turning to the larger young man, "You may go."

Emmett grabs Edward's shoulder and applies much pressure, enough to make Edward wince. He whispers something in Edward's ear before leaving the room. Edward looks after him leaving, all the while rubbing his sore shoulder.

Ludwig quickly takes advantage of Edward's (extremely) temporary distraction, "Since you are already aware of why I'm here, we can skip formalities. Isabella Swan, as you know, is dead, and I-"

"You think I killed her." Edward's voice is dangerously deadly.

"No!" Ludwig nearly shouts, "Not at all!"

"That is a lie," says Edward quietly, "You know that you need evidence to properly accuse me or any suspect. You may not completely believe it yourself, but part of you suspects me."

"Not _her_ murder," quickly interjects Ludwig, "Have you forgotten the other murders?"

"Murders? I am only aware of one other murder," replies Edward.

Ludwig sighs, "Yes, yes."

"There's nothing to discuss."

Edward's tone implies finality, but Ludwig shakes his head.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I cannot leave I have evidence that you either did or did not commit any of the crimes. I'd much prefer the latter, myself," says Ludwig.

"Me too," says Edward distantly.

Ludwig nods. "Where were you the night Isabella Swan was killed?"

Edward makes a heavy sigh and then shakes his head, "I knew you'd ask this question, but…I wasn't expecting…" Suddenly Edward looks up sharply, "I was away, with my family. We go camping frequently. You can ask any one of them where I was and they'll all tell you the same thing."

"Alright," says Ludwig, "I'll believe you. Where were you the night Tyler Crowley died?"

Ludwig notices a change in Edward's demeanor, but before he can figure it out Edward speaks, "I was here, mourning and playing the piano. You can ask my family if you wish." Ludwig catches it, a smirk, faster than the eye can blink, flashing across his face. Ludwig unwillingly starts to feel uncomfortable.

"And-?"

"And where was I today?" supplies Edward, "When Bella's body was stolen?"

Ludwig's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Yes, I know about that. Things travel so quickly in this town," says Edward, "I was home."

"Yes, I see."

Edward nods. After a moment or two he says, "So, Detective Ibott, what do you think happened? Or am I not allowed to know?"

"You can know because none of the facts are certain."

"No. I want to know what _you_ think happened," says Edward severely.

Ludwig looks at him, trying to discern the ulterior motive behind Edward's strange behavior. Unsuccessful, he sighs, "This is what happened. Isabella Swan just comes home from a night out at LaPush around nine o'clock. A friend, Jacob Black, stays at her house for some time. He leaves to be home for curfew. Nearly forty minutes after he leaves, Chief Swan comes home to find the door opened and his daughter dead. A manhunt immediately is commenced. The next day Dr. Carlisle Cullen examines her, pronounces the death as suffocation and informs the police that she has also been raped. Her body is sent to a morgue in Port Angeles. Two days after her murder, Tyler Crowley is found dead in his own home. Family members claim that he was home alone while they ran some errands. Dr. Carlisle Cullen examines him, claims he died of a broken neck that appeared to be snapped. Various bones are sticking out of his skin. This leads the police to believe that there is murder, not an unfortunate accident. The next day, three days after the first murder, I arrive to Forks, Washington to help solve the murders and find the murderer or murderers. Then, Port Angeles calls in Forks police to inform them that Isabella's body is stolen. I go to Port Angeles and Chief Swan's home to gather evidence. Four days after Isabella's murder I come here to interview you.  
"What happened? That's why I am here. Although it is a possibility that Tyler may have killed her, but I don't believe that to be the case. I believe that someone killed Isabella and someone different killed Tyler, perhaps in response to Isabella's death."

"Who do you think stole the body?" asks Edward.

"That, I am not certain."

"Hmm."

After short silence, Ludwig asks, "Did you love her?"

Edward takes a shaky breath, "More than you'll ever know. She was, no, is everything to me. I waited a long time to find her." He draws another shaky breath, "I love her so much…"

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, I really am. Thank you, this was an enlightening interview."

"Indeed, it was," says Edward, "Do you want me to show you to the door?"

"No! No, I'll show myself out," says Ludwig. In reality, the poor fellow just wants to get out of this house, and away from Edward.

Safely in his car and out the winding driveway, Ludwig realizes something. Something that will not hesitate to make itself known, in the most violent way.

Edward Cullen is dangerous, very dangerous.

* * *

Author's note! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I was stressed with school, then the CPU fried, but it's all history. I should be able to update more when the summer comes. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Blood and Suspects. Finally something exciting will happen, well, in a way. I think the next one will be short.

Review! I love it when you send me your comments, constructive criticism, and whatever you want to tell me.


	4. Blood and Suspects

**Warning**: There's a really gory scene up ahead. **Rating will change to M** (in about two chapters). Each death will get gorier. (_**If you disagree with my rating change then please tell me**_)

_Safely in his car and out the winding driveway, Ludwig realizes something. Something that will not hesitate to make itself known, in the most violent way._

_Edward Cullen is dangerous, very dangerous._

Vendetta

Chapter Four: Blood and Suspects

Death Toll: 3

_My dearest Emily,_

_I cannot enclose the full details of this case, but you have no need of worry. I have just interviewed one of the victim's boyfriend, only hours ago. I do not believe that he killed his girlfriend, but…How silly of me, I cannot express what I mean to express. There's something about him, the boyfriend, which I cannot grasp. Oh Emily, you are very fortunate to be away from these oddities. There's a secret, a secret that very few people in Forks are aware of. Something tells me that this secret is the key to figure out these murders._

_My dear, I cannot write anymore, but I assure you I will write soon._

_Your Love,_

_Ludwig Ibott_

He folds the letter into thirds and inserts it into the envelope. He puts the letter in his pocket, meaning to find a post office to mail it. He believes that the post office will faster than the regular mail. With the letter finished to his fiancée, he grabs a folder filled with facts about the case and sits down comfortably in the sofa.

"Thank you again," says Ludwig, "For letting me stay in your house. The hotels are ghastly."

"No problem," says Chief Swan, "Getting anywhere?"

"I'm afraid not."

Chief Swan nods and then finally pops the question that has been on many people's minds, "Why do you talk so…odd?"

"Odd? I do not believe it's odd," Ludwig sighs, "But if you must know, I was bit of a book-lover in my youth. My favorites were among the Victorians, Renaissance, and the like. I suppose it has grown on me."

"Suppose nothing. It has grown on you."

Ludwig laughs lightly before looking at the case folder. He looks outside.

"My, it's rainy."

"Yes, it is. It always rains here in Forks."

"How depressing."

"People here get used to it," says Chief Swan.

"I suppose they do," muses Ludwig.

Chief Swan looks at him and grins, "You don't like it, do you?"

Ludwig grins back and shakes his head, "Look at the sky, it looks so dark and it's only seven o'clock. The rain makes the sky darken quickly."

"I suppose so."

"Ha, I'm surprised there's not many crimes here. I've always thought that criminals would like the eerie weather."

"Trust me, eerie weather here is sunlight for two days straight."

Ludwig allows himself to laugh heartily at the comment and finally decides to focus on the case. Chief Swan focuses on the case as well.

"What did you find out about Edward?"

Ludwig hesitates, "Nothing, that we didn't already know. I feel certain about one thing. Edward Cullen did not kill Isabella, but something tells me that he has a role to play in these crimes."

Chief Swan nods. Then the phone rings.

"I got it," announces Chief Swan. He picks up the phone. "Hello?" There's a slight pause. "What?… No way are you joking? Just now?" Chief Swan's breathing becomes rapid and faint, "Oh no…I'm on my way…Thank you." He hangs up the phone. Ludwig looks up expectantly.

"Someone just called in an emergency. There's" (he gulps) "another murder."

Ludwig's expression turns shocked, "Oh my, really?"

Chief Swan does not answer. He seems to have trouble breathing.

"Sir," asks Ludwig, "Are you alright?"

Chief Swan nods, "Yes…I mean, I just can't believe it. Another murder."

"So soon, too," but Ludwig does not say the rest. This murder may prove to clear Tyler's name. Tyler may not have killed Isabella after all. "Let's go."

"Right," agrees Chief Swan.

* * *

The scene is complete chaos and confusion. No one seems sure of what to do. After all, another murder just took place and the murderer, so far, has left nothing. At least, that's what Ludwig can discern from the commotion outside.

"Let me through, let me through!" demands Ludwig, "Please gentlemen, ladies, let me through!"

After much pushing and shoving Ludwig makes his way to the house. Once inside he meets the infamous yellow-caution tape surrounding the living room and he also meets the parents of the deceased.

"What happened?" heaves a rather skinny woman through hard sobs, "What could have happened? She was fine when we left! Why?" She catches sight of Ludwig. "Detective! Detective! Who did this?! Who did this to my little girl?!"

"Ma'am," says Ludwig, interrupting her hysterics, "I will find out soon, but I need to see the body."

"Oh God, oh God! First Bella, then her boyfriend, now Lauren! Oh no! Why?!" Police lead her away as she continues to babble hysterically, but Ludwig extracts one thing from her histrionics. _Tyler Crowley was Lauren Mallory's boyfriend. They are connected._

Ludwig taps a nearby policeman on the shoulder, "Where is the body?"

"Right here," he answers and shows Ludwig to gruesome, bloody scene.

Ludwig pulls out a handkerchief and puts it to his mouth, "Oh my."

The body and the scene is that grotesque. The body lays sprawled out on the ground, bruises spot the body in various places, almost like she had been thrown against the wall…multiple times. One of the arms bends at an odd angle and the other is snapped, white bone thrusts out of the skin. One of the legs also has bones pierced through skin, multiple times. The neck, shoulders, and one of the feet are dislocated. Blood is everywhere, spilling from a gash in her side. The blood dries on her hair and body.

'_This is not the way for a person to die,'_ muses Ludwig sadly.

Something interrupts his musings. He finds an odd pattern of blood that leads to another room. With a shock, he realizes that the patterns of blood are footprints. Excited, he follows the bloody footprints until catches the unusually strong odor of cleaning supplies. Ludwig takes a step back, and takes a deep breath before venturing into the strong odor and the room.

"Whoa," Ludwig coughs. The strong odor is especially distinct and strong in the bathroom. There's a puddle on the floor with an empty bottle of Bleach cast aside. The bloody footprints also end here. Ludwig now realizes what happened. The murderer, realizing how bloody he was, must have doused himself with bleach to clean himself of all the blood.

Ludwig walks quickly out the room and back to the rest of crime scene, happy to be able to breathe again.

"Ludwig?" asks a voice. Ludwig looks up and sees Chief Swan.

"Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"I had found something interesting, so I went to investigate."

"What did you find?" asks Chief Swan curiously.

Ludwig pauses, and then says, "Perhaps a little later?"

* * *

The dead girl's family holds the funeral two days after her death. Ludwig, along with Chief Swan, attends the tragic event.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss," says Ludwig.

"You will find the murderer, won't you?" says the father angrily, "You find him and bring him to me! He's going to get a piece of my mind!"

Ludwig gulps, especially at seeing the near manic gleam in the man's eye.

"Yes, sir, I'm working very hard."

The man nods and turns to join his wife in mourning. Ludwig turns away to give the couple the some privacy. As he walks away, he sees a teenage girl talking to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the very man Ludwig needs to speak to.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" calls Ludwig, "A word, if you please?"

The doctor opens his mouth to speak, but the young woman beats him to it.

"Mr. Ibott?" she asks. He has to admit, it is very unsettling how everyone in this town seems to know him. "My name is Jessica Stanley."

"Hello, Ms. Stanley," says Ludwig trying to talk to the doctor.

"I can help, with the murder case," she says.

"Mmm."

"No, really I can! All three of them are connected, the victims, I mean," she says.

Ludwig looks sharply at her.

"What do you mean?"

"We all sit at the same lunch table," she says matter-of-factly.

Ludwig draws a puzzled expression. Part of him thinks it is merely coincidence, but…

"You sit, er no, sat with them?" asks Ludwig, suddenly worried.

She nods; apparently she has already seen the danger.

"Who else sits, sat, at that table?"

As she answers him, he feels the sudden, chilling urge to look toward the exit. And in the chilly, foggy night, he sees two red eyes stare at them through the window.

* * *

_Author's commentary_

_Yes! My author's commentary will be in italics! This hopefully will be easier for you to read the comments if you wish._

_Carlisle was supposed to have a bigger part in this chapter (he has a big one in the next chapter) and there were supposed to be more "suspect" part, but hopefully you can remember who sits at that lunch table. I bet you didn't know Ludwig had a fiancée, don't worry, neither did I 'til I typed this chapter. There will be some romance. Keyword: SOME. Not a lot. She has a bigger role than originally, but it won't take any focus off of Ludwig and the murderer. _

_Before anyone asks and comments, let me point something out. BELLA IS DEAD. She is NOT A VAMPIRE. No offense, but I'm not too crazy about Bella…(so, she's dead…)_

_Hope I didn't burst anyone's bubble there, but the next chapter is: _Interview with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

As always, REVIEW. I know you aren't reviewing (no offense to the people who are, kudos to you! .)...Just tell me what you like, don't like, etc.


	5. Dr Cullen and Edward

"_Who else sits, sat, at that table?"_

_As she answers him, he feels the sudden, chilling urge to look toward the exit. And in the chilly, foggy night, he sees two red eyes stare at them through the window._

Vendetta

Chapter 5: Interview with Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Advice from Edward

Death Toll: 3

"Coffee?"

"No thank you."

"You sure?" says Chief Swan, "You seem really tired."

"Hmm…"

"Working on the case, I bet," says Chief Swan, "All night?"

"It seems so," says Ludwig, stifling a yawn.

"You sure you don't want coffee?"

Ludwig stares at him for a moment, then with a defeated sigh, nods slowly.

"That's the spirit."

Ludwig sips the coffee before him and takes a deep breath.

"I've put this off too long," he says suddenly.

"What?" asks Chief Swan.

"An interview with the doctor."

"Dr. Cullen, you mean?"

"Yes," answers Ludwig, sipping the coffee, "I saw him yesterday at the funeral, but when I spoke to him, he seemed like he was hiding something."

"Huh?" asks Chief Swan in disbelief.

"I wonder if he knows more than he lets on. I only saw him twice. Once at the funeral, the exchange was very brief, and after he finished examining the poor girl's body."

"Oh yeah," recalls Chief Swan, "Said there were too many injuries to determine the exact cause of death."

"Yes, he did, but he seemed rather anxious and stressed," says Ludwig. He takes another sip of coffee before continuing, "More so than a doctor would be. I've seen many doctors after they've examined dead bodies and even new ones don't seem that anxious. Jumpy, yes, but not _anxious_."

"Maybe you're thinking too much into things," suggests Chief Swan.

Ludwig sips his coffee, "Maybe." He sips again; it turns out that he really does want coffee after all.

* * *

"Ah! Here it is!" exclaims Ludwig as he nears the hospital. He quickly finds a parking spot and after parking the car he walks up to the door. Through the glass door, he sees a familiar face.

_Emily?_

He quickens his pace and walks inside. The girl turns and smiles. It is Emily. She comes toward him, obviously very happy to see him…with those gentle brown eyes and soft brown hair. Her face is smooth and round; she has a slim figure, but not overly so. All in all, Ludwig feels as though she is the perfect woman.

"Emily! What are you doing here?" asks Ludwig, openly surprised.

"Ludwig!" she greets him. They embrace each other then Emily explains, "I knew you were in Forks. I asked, at police station, if they knew where you were. Chief Swan mentioned that you were going to interview a doctor here, so I waited."

Ludwig could do no more than smile at her. At times like this he really loves her. He takes her hand and they walk to Doctor Cullen's office (following the signs posted on the walls). They approach the office door when they hear angry voices. Ludwig and Emily hesitate before entering the doctor's office.

"Edward, I'm not going to repeat myself, you can NOT keep doing this!" (Doctor Cullen?)

"Carlisle, I could care less what you think or anyone else for that matter!" (Pause) "You have no idea…She is everything to me…"

"Edward, calm down, someone is listening-"

"It does not matter!"

"Edward!"

"I've always known what it's like to lose her…I should've kept better watch…"

"Edward-"

"SHUT UP! You cannot sympathize at all! THREE TIMES! I suppose this last time I just struck out, eh?"

"Edward, let's discuss this later, outside-"

"I know they're listening. I told you I don't care. Not anymore…"

"Edward?"

"I'm through of these charades, Carlisle. No one, not even Alice and Jasper know anything."

"Oh I think they know."

"No, they don't know the half of it. Keeping it all inside, hiding it from Jasper and constant indecision to get Alice off my butt. It's becoming a bit difficult."

(Pause)

"I'll go and leave you to your audience."

The doors burst open and as Edward storms out the office; he stops to look at Ludwig and Emily.

"Who is this?" asks Edward with honest curiosity.

Ludwig hesitates a moment before answering, "This is Emily Johnson, my fiancée." He turns to Emily, "Emily, this is Edward Cullen, one of the victim's boyfriend."

Edward's eyes narrow a bit at the explanation, but he clears his expression and cocks his head toward the door.

"Carlisle's in there, if you want to know. I'll be in the lobby." He smirks to himself, "I have a feeling that this discussion is far from over." With that, Edward stalks away out of sight. Ludwig exhales and with a start realizes that he had been holding his breath during the discourse. He hears Emily exhale, too.

"Perhaps, I'll wait right outside," she says.

Ludwig nods weakly and walks inside.

* * *

"Please, make yourself comfortable," says the doctor.

"Y-yes," Ludwig stammers. Ludwig sits down and looks at Doctor Cullen; he is visibly shaken by the previous conversation with his adoptive son. Ludwig still feels queasy as well.

"Are you alright?" asks Doctor Cullen, completely composed now, "I know Edward can take a lot out of somebody, especially when he's in his 'mood.'"

Ludwig simply nods.

"Do you need to talk to me?" asks Doctor Cullen.

"Yes, I do actually," says Ludwig, "I haven't had the opportunity to speak to you."

The doctor nods in understanding.

"You examined all the bodies, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you worked here?"

"About two years now. I moved down from Alaska."

Ludwig lets out a low whistle, "Alaska, impressive."

Doctor Cullen nods again.

Ludwig looks down at his small notebook in his lap and then looks back at Doctor Cullen. Doctor Cullen's expression changes from formal to curiosity.

"Detective?"

Ludwig shakes his head. "Forgive me. These questions I've prepared are not the ones I need to ask."

"Then what do you need to ask?"

"You seem like you know more about the case than you let on," says Ludwig.

Doctor Cullen suddenly looks sad.

"You do?"

"Detective, I cannot tell you everything I know," says Doctor Cullen, "But I will tell you this: these murders are not random; it is vendetta."

"Vendetta?"

"Yes."

There's a pause.

"You will not tell me more?" asks Ludwig, knowing the answer already.

"Figure out who murdered Bella Swan," says Doctor Cullen suddenly, much to Ludwig's surprise.

"Who murdered Miss Swan…?"

"Those DNA tests should be coming in," says Doctor Cullen, "I hope you sent other DNA to compare it to."

"Yes, I did. I asked Chief Swan for DNA of the boys she was close to, including Edward's."

"Edward's?"

"Yes," answers Ludwig.

"Hmm, he never told me," the doctor shrugs, "Oh well, guess it wasn't important to him."

"Edward didn't kill Isabella? You know this for certain?"

"Yes, I was with Edward at the time of her murder."

"Well," says Ludwig, "That's good news."

Doctor Cullen nods, and a pause follows.

"You cannot tell me anything else?" asks Ludwig again.

"No," he says with sad eyes, "I cannot." Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Oh."

"What?"

"I believe Edward is outside waiting for me," says Doctor Cullen.

"He said he would be in the lobby," says Ludwig stiffly.

"I believe he's right outside," says the doctor.

Ludwig's eyes widen, "Excuse me," he says as he rushes out the room.

"Emily?" Ludwig says as the doors close behind him. The scene he had interrupted is an odd one. Edward appears completely relaxed and at ease, sitting in a chair with his head against the wall. Apparently his contentment wore off on Emily, who leans against the wall, seemingly at ease, but keeping a wary eye on Edward.

"Ludwig!" she exclaims. Edward sits up, still content.

"Are you alright?" asks Ludwig.

"Yes," she says, then she whispers, "Can we please leave the hospital?"

"Yes, we shall," says Ludwig.

"She's very nice," says Edward warmly, "Your Emily."

Ludwig feels his blood grow cold. "Emily?"

"Yes," says Edward, "She reminds me of Bella, in a good way."

"That's…good," replies Ludwig.

"Can I speak to you?" asks Edward somberly, "Alone?"

"Y-y-yes," stutters Ludwig.

"Don't worry," says Edward, leading Ludwig down the hallway, "I won't bite your head off."

They stop in the deserted hallway and Ludwig is speechless, open-mouth.

"Stop gaping," says Edward off-hand, "You look like an idiot."

Ludwig closes his mouth.

"I'm going to give you some advice," continues Edward, "About Emily."

"Advice?"

"Mr. Ibott, did you know I had a fiancée?" asks Edward. He swallows hard, as if it's painful to think about it.

Ludwig saddens at hearing this, "Isabella?"

"Bella, yes. We were about to tell Charlie…when I came back, we were going to tell him," whispers Edward, "You see, I've come very close to losing her twice. I've always known what it's like to lose her and, well, I guess my overconfidence got the better of me and I didn't foresee it, Bella getting hurt, I mean."

"You were expecting her to get hurt?"

"She's a danger magnet," explains Edward, "She attracts everything and anything dangerous. I've never seen anything like it."

"What do you mean, foresee her getting hurt?" asks Ludwig.

"I thought I had everything covered; I thought she would be safe," whispers Edward again. Suddenly Edward's mood shifts and he becomes serious and cold again, "Danger comes from two sources: things you most expect and things you least expect."

"Things you most expect?"

Edward smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Things you most expect. Keep that in mind, will you? It might save your life one day, Emily's, too."

"You-"

"Detective, for her sake, keep an eye out. I'll tell you right now that you have to watch out for the things you most expect."

"Most expect?"

"Boy, you're slow today," laughs Edward, "You know I'm dangerous. Keep away from me, for her sake. I know you love her very much."

"I do," whispers Ludwig, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Just know this," says Edward, "Although right now, the thing you fear most is the thing you most expect…your fear can always be the thing you least expect. That's what happened to me. I'd hate for it to happen to you. I really mean it."

"I believe you."

"Good," says Edward, "This is good-bye, then?"

"Goodbye?" And Ludwig stands alone; Edward is gone.

He dashes down the hallway and nearly bumps into some stray nurses, but he finally finds her.

"Emily?"

"Hello," says Emily, "What did you and Edward talk about?"

Ludwig glances around the room and finds Edward glaring at him, from the doorway of Doctor Cullen's office, and then he swiftly turns and goes in the office.

"He just gave me some advice, that's all, dear." Ludwig does not mention how eerie Edward's eyes are, and how strikingly similar they are to the red ones he saw at the funeral.

* * *

_Author's comments:_

_Wow, these chapters are coming out a lot longer than I expected. Edward's becoming a bit careless at the end, but he has it rough. Edward and his moods are very confusing to write, but I suppose that's my fault. The next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write…Many things are explained, but not everything. You have to wait till the end._

_SWEENEY TODD FANS _

_There's got to be some Sweeney Todd (Burton/Depp film based) fans that are reading this fanfiction. I hate advertising my own stuff on my own fanfics, but I have a poll. I'm planning on writing a Sweeney Todd fanfic (after this one, of course, I can only do one at a time.) I have three different ideas and I'm wondering which seems to be the most interesting. There's more summary in my profile._

Like father like daughter_: It's pretty much what the title says. Johanna, the only woman barber in England, has vendetta to carry out._

Mr. Todd's Dream:_ This is just different ways I think Todd would have the movie end, if it were his way, per say. More than one ending._

Constable on Fleet Street: _Crossover of Sleepy Hollow and Sweeney Todd. Sweeney sees that Ichabod is falling into a trap by an unforgettably judge. The two strike up a friendship, but Ichabod has to decide whether or not he should succumb to Todd's ways._

_Tell me which sounds the most interesting, either in the poll on my profile or in a review. I may only do one. Speaking of reviews, please review…again if you already have. __I thank all who have reviewed me__ so far and added this story to their favorites and the like. You rock and make my day! __:-)__ Virtual cookies for you! Those of you who haven't reviewed…please do so. You would get a virtual cookie, too._

_Next chapter: _A Chat with the Murderer.


	6. A Chat with the Murderer

**

* * *

**

Note:

Rating has finally changed to M (merely for graphic violence). I hope you love gore.

"_He just gave me some advice, that's all, dear." Ludwig does not mention how eerie Edward's eyes are, and how strikingly similar they are to the red ones he saw at the funeral._

Vendetta

Chapter 6: A Chat with the Murderer

Chapter Nickname: Epiphany

Death Toll: 4

"Are you alright, dear?" asks Emily, "You've been pacing for quite awhile."

Ludwig continues to pace in Chief Swan's living room with a two-person audience: Emily and Chief Swan.

"It's getting quite late, Ludwig," says Chief Swan, "Nearly midnight…did I say 'quite' and 'nearly'? I'm talking like you now!"

"I do tend to have that effect on others," mumbles Ludwig distractedly, still pacing.

"What are thinking about?" asks Emily.

Ludwig continues to pace; his face shows nothing but absolute concentration.

"Really, dear?" asks Emily again.

There's something about the tone of her soft, gentle voice that makes him stop and look up. He sighs and sits down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," replies Chief Swan, "We just want to help, that's all."

"I cannot seem to string everything together. Different people tell me many things, but only parts of the conversation are useful. I need to not only find those parts, but also string them together in a logical order."

Emily sits down by his side and holds his hand comfortingly. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ludwig looks into her soft brown eyes and almost says yes. Almost. Something Edward said still rings loud and clear in his head, something that confirms his first judgment about him.

_Watch out for the things you most expect…you know I'm dangerous. Keep away from me, for her sake._

He cannot involve Emily in this case, or Chief Swan for that matter. Edward _is_ dangerous, possibly mentally unstable.

Speaking of Edward, something that Jessica Stanley had said at the funeral sparks his mind.

_We all sit at the same lunch table_

When he had asked for the names, she mentioned Isabella, Lauren, Tyler, Edward, his sister Alice, Mike, Conner, Angela, and Ben. The first three dead and the last three away on vacation. At the very least, he will not have to worry about the last three, so long as they stay on vacation. In that case, it leaves Edward, Alice, Mike, and Jessica who are in danger. Yet, Edward seems to be able to take care of himself. He doesn't seem faintly disturbed by these murders at all.

_These murders are not random; it is vendetta_

The doctor knows what's going on. He will not tell. He knows who the murderer is. And after over-hearing that conversation, Ludwig believes that Edward knows something, too.

_We all sit at the same lunch table…It is vendetta_

Something else…something else is missing.

Who is the vendetta against? Then the answer hits him.

_Figure out who murdered Bella Swan…Edward didn't murder Isabella Swan…It is vendetta…Keep away from me…It is vendetta…We all sit at the same at the lunch table…It is vendetta…She is everything to me…It is vendetta…Vendetta…Who murdered Bella Swan…Vendetta…_

His blood runs cold in his veins and he shudders violently, gasping for air.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" Emily's warm voice lifts him from such distressing thoughts. He feels his face contort into horror.

_I'm dangerous_

"You having an epiphany?" asks Chief Swan.

"Something like that," his voice sounds hoarse and pained.

Chief Swan and Emily exchange concerned looks, "Are you sure you're okay?" asks Chief Swan.

"I just need some water," says Ludwig shakily. He quickly rises from the sofa and races to the kitchen. Sadly, he hears Emily's footsteps not far behind.

"Ludwig," she says, "I want to help."

_I'm dangerous…keep away_

"No," whispers Ludwig, "I have to do this alone."

"What?"

"Emily, it's too dangerous. The killer, he's mad."

"Mad?"

"Yes, dangerous and unstable. I cannot have you near him."

"So, you know who did it?" she asks.

"I believe so."

"No proof?"

"None."

"Can you catch him in the act? Perhaps with a security camera?" asks Emily.

"No, he made sure that there were no cameras about."

"Pity."

"I hope I don't have to catch him in the act."

"Perhaps you can catch him before he murders again."

Ludwig shudders again, believing the next time he will see the murderer is during the next murder.

_We all sit at the same lunch table_

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" she asks anxiously.

"I must be going."

"Ludwig! Wait!"

It's too late. Ludwig is already out the door and in his car. He hopes that he isn't too late.

"Oh no," sighs Ludwig. Sitting in his car, he realizes that the rental car is nearly out of gas. He knows of a nearby gas station and hopes that the car can make it. He drives carefully, trying to conserve gas and barely makes it to the gas station. He groans when he sees that he cannot pay at the pump. Letting the gas pump on its own, he walks inside to pay.

"Hello, you're Detective Ludwig Ibott," greets the teenage cashier.

Ludwig's step falters and he looks up, "Yes, I am. I need to pay quickly; it's an emergency."

"Emergency? Is everything alright?" dumbly asks the cashier. Ludwig's face swiftly becomes a cross between shock and anger at the cashier's stupidity.

"No, or it wouldn't be an emergency," says Ludwig rather harshly.

"Jeeze," mutters the cashier.

"Can you do me a favor?" asks Ludwig suddenly.

"What?"

"Can you point out the exact direction of Jessica Stanley's house?"

The cashier glares at him at first, but upon seeing his boss suddenly walk through the store he quickly complies.

"One more thing?"

"What…sir?"

"Do you know if Jessica Stanley's parents are out?"

"Actually, they are." The cashier watches Ludwig's expression turn to horror. "Are you alright?"

"I must be going!" With that said, Ludwig quickly thrusts the money in the cashier's hands and runs out the shop, completely forgetting about the car…

* * *

_CRASH!_

"I hope I'm not too late," mutters Ludwig as he nears the girl's house. He hears a terrified scream. Yes, he's too late. The murderer is already there. Another scream rings in Ludwig's ears.

_CRASH!_

He slowly approaches the house, gun in hand. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he decides to peak through the window to see if the murderer has any weapons, yet he doesn't expect to see the sight his eyes meet.

Jessica is on the ground with tears running down her face. Her right eye is bloody and bruised and her arm is obviously broken. It looks as though her leg is broken, too. Then he sees the murderer approaching her. Dressed in all black, the murderer lifts the girl by the neck with one pale hand and throws her mercilessly against the wall. The murderer keeps his face down the whole time.

"I'm sorry," she wails, "I'm sorry! Let me go!"

He can't hear the murderer's response, but the girl breaks out in hysterics.

"Stop! Police! Help! HELP!"

_PUNCH!_

The girl is silenced. She looks up at the murderer as if she's looking death in the face. Death has no mercy; he grabs her arm and effortlessly cracks it with a sickening sound. But he doesn't stop there, he cracks it again and Ludwig, frozen in fright, watches broken bone break the girl's skin.

"Quiet now," says the murderer. His voice slick and soft, "I might make this painless."

"Might…"

_SLAP!_

"Shut up!" The voice is suddenly fierce and threatening. He hits her hard on her ear.

_SLAP!_

"You deserve this," hisses the murderer.

"No, I don't…" sobs the girl.

"I imagine you want to die in, relatively, one piece," says the murderer looking away from Ludwig, who is petrified into stillness.

The cold murderer simply kicks the girl. He cocks his head again and then ruthlessly kicks the girl again and again, until the girl is coughing up blood. Then the murderer pauses. He dips his finger in the blood on the floor and eats it. Ludwig watches the murderer saturate his hand with blood and then lick it off his hand. Finally Ludwig vomits. And he misses the murderer turn his head at the new sound.

When Ludwig is up again, he sees that the murderer is not finished his torture. The murderer lifts the girl with one hand and throws her against the wall again.

"Please…" begs the weeping girl.

"I bet she said that, too," hisses the murderer, "No one ever listens when one asks please. You are all the same!"

"PLEASE!" shrieks the desperate girl.

The murderer's response is popping her shoulder out of place and throwing her against the wall again. The murderer quickly approaches her and grabs her hand.

_CRACK!_

Her hand is ripped off and Ludwig sees pieces of bone mixed with blood fall her arm. The girl doesn't bother to cry out. The murderer sees this and decides to crack both legs. He twists her legs until the bones pierce the skin.

"Are you ready to die?" asks the murderer grabbing a knife from his back pocket.

"Please," mumbles the girl. The death is quick. The murderer slits her throat, but before leaving he puts his mouth to her neck and keeps it there. When he looks up with a bloody mouth, he looks straight into Ludwig's eyes and sees Edward Cullen staring right back at him with red eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, Edward is right beside Ludwig staring at him with a horrible grin and red eyes.

"Where's your car?"

Vaguely, Ludwig recalls that his car is still at the gas station, before he answers Edward grabs his arm roughly and leads him the direction of the gas station. Ludwig shivers as he hears Edward's voice hissing in his ear, "You had better do everything I tell you, understand?" Ludwig nods. "Good. Now, did you pay already? Good. Just walk casually and calmly to your car, understand? I'll walk right behind you. If anyone asks, you're going to question me some more about the murders. I wasn't at Jessica's house and neither were you, got it?"

All Ludwig can do is nod.

"Excellent."

Upon arriving at the gas pump, Edward pauses, listening intently and then shaking his head at what he heard. "Change of plans, we're going to my car. It's faster anyway."

Finally Ludwig finds his voice, "W-w-where are w-w-we g-going?"

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Ibott?" comments Edward casually.

Ludwig swallows hard, "Where are we going?"

"A nice little place to chat, you'll see." They walk in a new direction, but it's too dark for Ludwig to see where they're going. It's so dark, that Ludwig doesn't realize that they stopped until he bumps into Edward.

"Sorry," he mutters automatically. Edward shrugs it off and opens the passenger door for Ludwig, wordlessly ordering him inside. As he sits down, Edward instantaneously reappears on the driver's side and starting the car.

"You might want to put your seat belt on," says Edward, paying more attention to driving and the CD Player than Ludwig.

"Why?"

"People say I drive fast."

And with a _vroom_, they're off and Ludwig quickly puts his seat belt on and then recognizes the music.

"Sweeney Todd?"

"Yes, this one is epiphany."

_I had him!  
His throat was there beneath my hand.  
No, I had him!  
His throat was there and now he'll never come again_.

Ludwig suddenly feels something sharp and pointed against his neck.

_Easy now, hush love hush  
I keep telling you, What's your rush?_

"In case you're more scared of knives than my bare hands," starts Edward.

_When? Why did I wait?  
You told me to wait -  
Now he'll never come again._

"I have a knife point against your neck, any unexpected, swift movement and you're dead.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
But not for long..."_ Ludwig shivers as he realizes that Edward is singing along with the lyrics, making the song and the car ride terrifying.

"_They all deserve to die.  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because in all of the whole human race  
Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two_…"

"What are you planning to do?"

"_There's the one staying put in his proper place  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face  
Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you._"

"Edward!"

"_No, we all deserve to die  
Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I_  
_Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief  
For the rest of us death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die._

"Are you scared, Mr. Ibott?" asks Edward.

"Yes," answers Ludwig solemnly, "I am."

_And I'll never see Johanna  
No I'll never hug my girl to me - finished!_

"Come on," says Edward, "Listen to the song. You might learn something. Besides we'll be there when the song is finished, I promise."

"You're going to kill me!"

_Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave?  
Come and visit your good friend Sweeney.  
You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave._

"Is that what you think?"

"Of course!"

_I will have vengeance.  
I will have salvation._

"Just shut up and enjoy the night drive."

_Who sir, you sir?_  
_No ones in the chair, Come on! Come on!  
Sweeney's. waiting. I want you bleeders.  
You sir! Anybody!  
Gentlemen now don't be shy!_

Ludwig obeys, fearful the knife held steady at his neck.

_Not one man, no, nor ten men.  
Nor a hundred can assuage me.  
I will have you!_

Listen to the song, he says. What can he learn from a horrid song like this?

_And I will get him back even as he gloats  
In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats.  
And my Lucy lies in ashes  
And I'll never see my girl again.  
But the work waits!  
I'm alive at last!  
And I'm full of joy!_

"We're here," announces Edward.

"Where's here?" asks Ludwig, exhausted.

"At a nobody pub, of course!"

"A what?"

"A place not even Chief Swan has heard of before, that's where," answers Edward darkly, "The name of the place doesn't matter."

"How will anyone find me?" asks Ludwig thinking of his own corpse.

"Oh, don't worry. My sister, Alice, will find you alive, hopefully. Enough chit-chat, let's go inside now," insists Edward.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" asks Edward. Both are sitting at an obscure, wooden table in the corner. The dim lights and exhaustion prevents Ludwig observing many details, but he is too tired from witnessing a brutal murder and currently being held hostage by a madman to take much notice.

"No, thank you." An automatic response.

"Okay," says Edward. Edward squints his eyes to look at Ludwig, "You okay?" Ludwig looks at Edward wearily. "Well, it is 2 o'clock in the morning. I wonder if the girl is discovered yet…"

"Edward," begins Ludwig. Seeing that he has Edward's full attention, he continues, "What do you want?"

Edward interlocks his fingers and leans forward. "I'm simply going to tell you what to do, and what will happen to you if don't listen me." Ludwig's eyes widened. "I am capable of carrying every threat I give you. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good! I'm glad we're on the same page. So, you do know that neither of us were at Jessica's house, right?"

"Yes. Where were we?"

"Let's see, I was with Jasper and Emmett watching The Lord of the Rings-extended edition. You apparently went to the gas station and came here. You thought you got lead here, a connection if you will, to the theft of Bella's body. Sadly, the lead was false, but you lost track of time and started to drink in either depression at the false lead or some guy talked you into buying a couple drinks."

"Oh my…"

"Whichever you want. No problem with me."

"And the choice makes this fair?"

"No, I'm just not sure which scenario suits your personality."

"And how do you know that Emmett and Jasper will agree to this?" Edward doesn't answer, but raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'Is it not obvious?' "Wait a moment, you said Alice would pick me up from here, so she knows!"

Edward nods.

"The doctor, Emmett…everyone in your family knows that you-"

"Careful…"

"How do they cooperate with you? Don't they have any morals at all?"

"They're all like me," says Edward.

"Like you?" Ludwig thinks for a moment, "In what way?!"

Edward sighs and leans closer, "How many people do you know can throw a teenage girl with one arm? How many people do you know lick blood off their hands? How many people do you know who have either red or gold eyes?"

"Oh…" Ludwig recalls that all the Cullens have distinctive eyes. He had overlooked it because of their interesting personalities.

"I will expose us if they tell anyone."

"You horrid…thing! You would do that!"

"I was pretty shocked at myself at first, but life without Bella is…difficult to put it lightly."

"Isabella?"

"Bella!" Edward nearly shouts suddenly angry, "It's Bella, you idiot! Stop calling her Isabella as if she's not a person anymore!"

"I'm n-not…" Ludwig is definitely taken aback by Edward's random outburst.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry! Let me apologize! Please, I'm sorry. I did not mean any harm," says Ludwig, ending in a whisper.

Edward looks at him carefully before finally calming down. "Like I said, life without Bella is different. I could care less about right and wrong; they cease to exist to me."

_It is vendetta_

"Someone murdered her," murmurs Ludwig, "And now you are either killing at random until you find the murderer or these killings are planned."

"Nothing about this is random, detective. I know exactly who the murderer is."

"And you won't tell."

"Why would I want to send him to prison? I can inflict much more damage than a prison…

"I saw that…"

"We're not human, Mr. Ibott," says Edward solemnly, "We're not. And my kind takes matters like this-personal, to put it lightly."

"Not human…?"

"We like to get even. He took away my life, so I'm simply returning the favor."

"Stop! Just stop talking for a moment!"

"Am I going too fast?" Edward smirks.

"You're not human and you are…"

"This is vendetta, but perhaps I should use a different word, since that's what Carlisle told you and I can tell it's been ringing it your head all day long."

"How can you expect me not to tell anyone about this conversation?" asks Ludwig. "If I tell everyone that you're the murderer-"

"I'll kill Emily."

Ludwig is utterly speechless. Soon, he finds his voice, "Y-you'll k-k-kill-"

"Oh, just shut up already. I swear I will kill Emily if you tell anyone. You know I can."

"Oh no…"

"I told you I was dangerous, Mr. Ibott. I told you to stay away from me."

Ludwig remains silent; he desperately wants the conversation to end. Edward seems to sense this and leans back in his chair and looks at his watch, "Well, look at that it's nearly 3 o'clock. You must be exhausted."

"Please, let me go," pleas Ludwig pathetically, "Please, I know that you loved her more than I can understand and I know that her murderer didn't let her go, but please, Edward…"

Edward looks at him with an odd, slightly calculating expression. After a few moments he nods to himself and leans forward, "Remember this, Detective Ludwig Ibott, and Emily Johnson will be safe. You and I never had this conversation. I was at home; you got a false lead and ended up drunk here. Your car will be here when they find you. Alice will bring you to the hospital. You can be vague on the details."

"What are you talking about?"

"One more thing. If you can figure out the connection of all the murders, I bet you could figure out Bella's murderer. You can ask me if you want to see you're right. Or you could wait for the DNA tests to come in. I will tell you that one of the samples is Bella's murderer."

"Okay."

"That's all I'll say for now. Goodbye Detective! I expect to meet again soon."

Ludwig feels an extremely hard thump to his head and fades into darkness…

_Author's comments!_

_Sorry, it took so long to update! I was away for a week and quickly typed about half of this before and after. I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Some things to note about this chapter: It was typed mostly in a rush and edited in a rush, so I apologize for stupid typos and grammar. If anything is seriously wrong or doesn't make sense, please TELL ME. I'll fix it._

_A few things to note: First off, I don't own Sweeney Todd, the song I used is called epiphany and I forgot where I found the lyrics; I just went to Google. Second, chapters will not be this long ever again. There will be two more chapters and maybe two epilogue chapters at the end. Another thing regarding the frequency of my updating: I have a butt load of homework to do and I will be cracking down. I want to finish three books and three reports by the end of next week. And I also have summer homework for a Writing AP class I'm taking, completely separate. I also work Mondays-Fridays so, my life will be very, very busy. Sorry to say, this story isn't as important as the stuff mentioned above. I will work my hardest to accommodate this story in my schedule, but no promises. (I will finish all my stories)._

_On a happier note: Have you noticed the similarities between Sweeney Todd and Edward? What ended up happening (totally unexpected was that) I based Edward off of Sweeney Todd and Ludwig off of Ichabod Crane. That's a lot of Johnny Depp._

_As always, review, tell me what you think, comments, criticism, anything! (Good reviews always motivate me, in case you didn't know.)_


	7. Fear

"_That's all I'll say for now. Goodbye Detective! I expect to meet again soon."_

_Ludwig feels an extremely hard thump to his head and fades into darkness…_

I'm not sure if I put a disclaimer up: I don't own Twilight; wish I owned Edward and Carlisle. Sorry about the wait, I'm taking a break from homework.

Vendetta

Chapter 7: Fear

Death Toll: 6

Ludwig wearily opens his eyes and immediately blinks in response to the harsh white light. Blinking once more, he discovers that he is in a hospital. He sits up, but feels nauseous.

"You might want to sit down," says someone in the room. Ludwig sits back down slowly and he makes out Dr. Cullen, the only person in the room, at the end of his bed holding a clipboard.

"My head…" moans Ludwig, feeling a strong headache.

"Yes. You were hit very hard," says Dr. Cullen, not making eye contact with him. When Ludwig makes no response Dr. Cullen continues, "You were hit very hard. Alice brought you here last night. It's three o'clock in the afternoon right now."

The moment Dr. Cullen said Alice, all the memories of the previous night rush back to him, and with that, Ludwig takes a deep, shaky breath. Dr. Cullen finally looks at him.

"You were with Edward," he whispers. Ludwig only stares, wide-eyed and frightened. "I'm so sorry you had to see that side to him. He usually tries hard to control that…monster inside him, but ever since Bella died he…" Dr. Cullen doesn't finish.

"He said you weren't human," whispers Ludwig.

Dr. Cullen nods and says, "Yes, he came in today while you were sleeping. He told me everything. I am very disappointed in him."

"What are you?" asks Ludwig, thoroughly confused.

"Please don't try to figure it out," says Dr. Cullen, "It's much better if you don't know. Your ignorance can save you."

Ludwig thinks about Dr. Cullen's comment before agreeing, "Yes, it could have. If I didn't figure that it was-"

"Shh!"

"Let me rephrase: If I didn't figure out who killed those teenagers, I wouldn't be in danger," revises Ludwig.

"You're not in much danger compared to Emily," says Dr. Cullen sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Detective, I want to give you a fair warning. To Edward, hurting the person you love is more painful than hurting that person himself or herself. Edward, believe it or not, has been in a lot of pain and still is in a lot of pain."

"And killing people helps him cope," finishes Ludwig.

"You're not completely wrong. I think Edward will kill himself when he has finished his vendetta," the doctor's voice drops to a whisper, "And I don't think I'll be able to stop him."

"I don't understand and I don't care," says Ludwig, "I want to leave. I need to get out of here and take Emily with me. Doctor, I simply can't take it anymore! The secrets, vendettas, killing many innocent people in such grotesque ways! I won't stand for it!"

"Detective, calm down. I think Edward hit your head harder than I thought."

"Stop it! I won't go out there! I'm going, Dr. Cullen. And frankly, I hope we never see each other again, you and your family and especially Edward. I don't want him with a hundred yards of Emily."

"You're scared," says Dr. Cullen.

"I can't leave," whispers Ludwig "Can't I?"

"No, I think you have a concussion. You need to stay and let me make sure that you don't have long-lasting damage."

"Please, let me go."

"I'm sorry," sighs Dr. Cullen, "For everything…"

* * *

"Ludwig? Ludwig? Are you awake?"

"No, Miss, he's very tired."

"But, doctor, I think he's solved the case."

"Really, Emily, do tell."

The last voice belongs to the voice that Ludwig has dreaded…Edward. Why is Edward here?

"But I think he's going to wake up soon. What do you think Carlisle? He's fidgeting a lot."

"Edward, don't you dare try my patience today."

Silence. Ludwig forces his eyes open and he sits up quickly, too quickly.

"Whoah, didn't see that coming." Edward...

"You might want to lie down," says the doctor, gently lying him back down. Ludwig's eyes sweep the room: he sees Emily holding a thick, brown envelope, Edward at the foot of the bed and the other side of the bed from Emily and Dr. Cullen stands right over him making sure everything's all right.

"Ludwig! Are you alright?" asks Emily worriedly.

"Y-yes," he stutters, "Very dizzy."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," says Dr. Cullen, "You shot up like a rocket."

"Emily has something for you," says Edward.

"Oh yes," she says, "The DNA test results arrived." She gives Ludwig the brown envelope. "No one's opened it yet."

"Hopefully, you can figure out Bella's murderer and have him arrested," says Dr. Cullen.

"For his sake," murmurs Edward so softly that Ludwig isn't sure that he said that. "Well," says Edward, louder this time, "I should be going. I don't think I'm allowed to view the results anyway." He winks at Ludwig. "See you around, detective."

"I think I might open it when I get out of the hospital," says Ludwig as Edward leaves.

"You might want to hurry," says Emily, "It's about to rain."

"Rain? I think it will storm," says Dr. Cullen, "Look at those clouds. Let me do a last minute check up. I finished most of the work while you slept."

Ludwig weakly nods and looks at the brown envelope in his hands. He feels Dr. Cullen's hands on his head feeling for any tender spots.

_Rumble..._

"The storm is closer than I thought," says Emily, "Doctor? Are you almost finished? I don't mean to rush you, but…"

"I understand and I'm finished," says Dr. Cullen, "Just take it easy for awhile, Mr. Ibott."

Ludwig nods and with help from Emily and Dr. Cullen he manages to get out of the bed without feeling too dizzy. The walk out the hospital, thankfully, proved uneventful. Emily said little to Ludwig to which he did not reply. Ludwig has a lot on his mind and he is certain that Edward left to kill some more innocent people. He can't do anything about it. Trying to stop Edward will cost Emily's life and he knows that Edward is more than capable of killing her. That aside, he feels something more, something he hasn't felt before coming to this town.

Fear. It pounds his veins and freezes his blood. It cripples him, battles him, and defeats him. Again and again. The mere idea of trying to stop Edward chills his bones, makes him gasp for breath, and makes him want to scream aloud. Edward is ruthless, cunning, murderous, and insane and Ludwig blames Bella for these murders. If Bella had not died, none of this would have taken place. He would have stayed in New York, fighting with his superiors and Emily would be safe. It's horrible, though, to blame the death of somebody on another person's…sanity. The girl could not have controlled her death; it's not her fault.

"Ludwig," says Emily, "What are you thinking about?" Ludwig looks around him; he's sitting in his rental car and Emily has already started the car and is driving to Chief Swan's house.

"Emily, we should not have come here," says Ludwig.

"Ludwig?" He doesn't answer. They've arrived at Chief Swan's house, but Chief Swan is running toward his car, frantically and unsuccessfully trying to unlock his car. Ludwig opens the door and stands half outside his car. He immediately feels the soft drizzle of rain before the storm.

"Chief Swan?"

"Two more murders!" Chief Swan shouts, "Two more! Both murdered in the same room in their house!"

Ludwig feels the blood drain from his face, "And who are the victims?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Their bodies are a mess and Mrs. Newton is…beheaded…"

"Beheaded?"

"Both are disassembled," says Chief Swan, "Come on, Detective, we need you at the scene!" Chief Swan finally unlocks the car, gets in, and drives away toward the murder scene.

"Emily, follow him," says Ludwig getting back in the car.

_Rumble..._

"Ludwig, the doctor said to take it easy," says Emily nervously.

"Emily, please just drive me there."

"The storm…"

"Please, I need to finish this case. He needs to be brought to justice!" exclaims Ludwig with a new determination. As Emily drives away, Ludwig slips his thumb under and the seal and slides it across the seal. He opens it and slowly takes out the contents of the envelope…

* * *

_Author's Comments_

_It should be pretty obvious who Bella's murderer is, but please don't mention it in your reviews. I know some people, like myself, like to read the reviews before reading the story. Just wait till the next chapter to see if you're right. _

_Sadly, the purpose of this chapter is a filler chapter. I hate those, but this was unavoidable. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I had to work out some issues and finish homework and some more stuff that you don't care about. _

_Darkness-Chill, in a lot of reviews you say that you're on the edge of your seat. The next chapter will make you fall out of your chair…I will write it so perfectly and suspenseful and whatnot that you will. Muhaha… Thanks for loyally reviewing; this thanks also goes to pearberry. (You know who you are, I don't know your full screen name, sorry)._

_For the rest of you, the next chapter is the official last chapter, not counting the tentative epilogue. It might take me awhile, but I want it to be perfect. I might send it to Darkness-Chill, my beta, to edit it, just to make sure, but it will be awhile. Sorry! I suggest reading either stories on my favorites or some other fandoms I write to keep you busy. See you next time!_


End file.
